


Time Alone

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had been very surprised when Ella had asked him to teach how to defend herself. Not because he considered her weak. On the contrary. <br/>Ella, on the other hand, had no intention of ever harming anyone, animal or human. She had just craved to spend more time with Kit, and she knew that if it seemed like the king was helping the queen to practice self-defense, the lords would be more positively predisposed of them spending alone time together. </p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Kit had been very surprised when Ella had asked him to teach how to defend herself. Not because he considered her weak. On the contrary. 

Kit considered Ella one of the strongest people he'd ever met. Just not necessarily physically. And he could never imagine her wanting to hurt anyone, even if it would be to protect herself.

Ella, on the other hand, had no intention of ever harming anyone, animal or human. She had just craved to spend more time with Kit, and she knew that if it seemed like the king was helping the queen to practice self-defense, the lords would be more positively predisposed of them spending alone time together. 

She didn't like having to lie, but she knew that with everything both of them had going on, all the responsibilities and duties, it was the only way they got the alone time they very much longer for.

Kit had decided to teach Ella how to practice archery. It was somewhat faster to learn than fencing, and he felt that Ella might not have been ready for such a challenging hobby as of yet. 

And, he secretly hoped, that Ella would never have to be in a situation where she'd be required to defend herself.

"Right there", Kit said softly as he stood behind Ella, watching as she stood in position, bow and arrow in place, her eyes on the target. "Relax your box arm."

Ella let go of the arrow. It hit the target, but only barely. And rightfully so, for they had been practicing for two hours already.

"It appears I'm not a natural at everything", she smiled softly as she turned to look at her husband, who shook his head, rushing over to take the arrow out.

"Nonsense. You're very talented, since it's your first time trying", he smiled. "May I?"

Ella nodded, handing the bow to her husband. She liked watching him in action like this. She liked the way he frowned as he focused, the way his eyes shone with concentration and the way he clenched his jaw as he peered at the target. 

Most people wouldn't have noticed such things, but Ella did, and all of them took her breath away. She stepped back and smiled as she watched her husband stand in position, and a few seconds later, let the arrow lose. It hit the target perfectly, just like it always did when Kit was the one practicing.

"Well done", Ella smirked.

Kit turned his eyes to his wife, smiling a bit sadly. "Why do you want to learn how to defend yourself?"

Ella shrugged. "I need to at one point, don't I?"

"No, you don't", Kit argued as he went to grab the arrow again. "I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

"But what if you won't be there to protect me?" Ella asked as Kit walked back to her. "Would it not be good for you to know that I'll be safe regardless of whether you're there to ensure it?"

Kit opened his mouth to protest, but realized that his wife had a point. "Just so."

"But if it makes you feel any better, it's not the real reason why I wanted to be here with you today", Ella said softly as Kit was putting the equipment away. The sun was already going down.

Kit turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face, raising his eyebrows.

"I miss you", Ella sighed, knowing that she shouldn't be saying such things. It was not selfless of her to demand her husband's company when so many others needed him. But... she needed him, too.

Kit's expression softened, and he clenched his jaw again in the way that drove Ella crazy before walking over to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her with every bit of passion he had in him.

Ella breathed out, clutching onto him tightly, her hands buried in his hair. Perhaps this was what she had been looking for. She certainly didn't mind. 

"I'm sorry", Kit said as they broke apart, and he looked it. "I'm sorry, I know I should make more time for you. I do try, but-"

"It's not your fault", Ella rushed to say. "I never said it was. I just... I think that we should keep practicing... every now and then", she smiled a bit, waiting for Kit to react. 

Kit smiled brightly, nodding. "Perhaps once a week?"

"Once a week sounds good", Ella said as she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Just then they were interrupted by a servant rushing over to them.

"Your Highness, my queen! Sir, you are requested in the Grand Duke's chambers", the boy said, a bit breathless. 

"Is it more urgent than the safety of my queen?" Kit asked, turning to look at Ella with a smile.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm teaching my wife how to protect herself", Kit turned back to the boy. "Surely that is more important?"

"Yes, yes, of course... I'll tell the Grand Duke that-"

"That he'll be there in a moment", Ella promised, smiling at Kit. "We'll try a few more times."

Kit nodded with a smirk, gesturing for Ella to get back into position. "Good, just like that", he gently brushed her elbow as he moved his hands to wrap around her waist to ensure her position was correct. "Now, keep your eyes on the target", he whispered in her ear, making Ella shiver at the sensation. 

"Don't let go until you lose the tension in your bow arm. Just like that." Kit smirked as he heard Ella's breath quicken as he spoke, and as Ella let go of the arrow, and it hit the target just where it had to, he let out a joyous laugh.

"You did it, darling!" he said with a smile.

Ella nodded, laughing softly. "We did it."

Kit took Ella's hand in his as they went to take the arrow out. "And next week we'll try again."

Ella nodded, feeling incredibly happy. They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose archery, since I really love it, and also as an excuse to get Kit to say "relax your bow arm" ;) This was fun to write. I'm not sure how good it turned out, but oh well!


End file.
